Not Meant To Be Like This
by sazcmc
Summary: It was never meant to be like this. Sharpay was not meant to have feelings for her best friend Troy Bolton. And he was never supposed to return them! Or dump his girlfriend for her, and try to get her to do the same! This was never supposed to happen. R
1. Trailor

**Not Meant To Feel Like This**

_Inside out, upside down, twisting beside myself  
__Stop that now, cause you and I were never meant to be  
__I think you better leave  
__Its not safe in here  
__I feel a weakness coming on_

**She has known him her entire life  
****And how she feels is so wrong**

"Troy get out, you have your girl and I have my boy." Sharpay pointed at the door without even looking at Troy.

"But Shar..." Troy began to move towards her,

"Get out!" She repeated without moving.

_Alright then  
__(Alright then)  
__I can keep your number for a rainy day  
__Thats where this ends  
__No mistakes, no misbehaving  
__Ohh, I was doing so well  
__Can we just be friends?  
__I feel a weakness coming on_

**They were always friends..**

Shows Troy and Sharpay in kindergarten laughing and finger-painting. Sharpay puts her finger on Troys nose so he has a big blue spot there and giggles.

**But now she wants to be more  
****And she doesn't want to feel like that**

_Its not meant to be like this  
__Not what I planned at all  
__I don't want to feel like this  
__Yeah  
__Its not meant to be like this  
__No not what I planned at all  
__I don't want to feel like this  
__So that makes it all your fault_

**But what if he begins to feel the same way?**

"We can forget about Gabriella and Zeke! It could just be us, you and me!" Troy took hold of Sharpays arms and she looked up at him.

"We can't Troy. We can't. What would they think?!" She breathed

"It doesn't matter what they think, all that matters is you and me."

"No Troy. No!"

**Is that when it all goes wrong?  
****Or will it be right?**

_Inside out, upside down, twisting beside myself  
__Stop that now, you're as close as it gets without touching me  
__Ohh, now don't make it harder, than it already is  
__Mm, And I feel a weakness coming on_

Ryan looked at his twin, she seemed distressed.

"Sharpay whats wrong?" He asked.

Sharpay bit her lip, "Its Troy."

**Two people so perfect, so right for eachother  
****But never meant to be it seems**

_Its not meant to be like this  
__Not what I planned at all  
__I don't want to feel like this  
__Yeah  
__Its not meant to be like this  
__No not what I planned at all  
__I don't want to feel like this  
__So that makes it all your fault_

Troy dared to move closer, leaving him only inches away from Sharpay.

"Don't do it Troy." She said and looked at him.

Sharpay tried to step backwards but he put ihs hand on the small of her back and stopped her.

"Don't do it." She repeated.

"What if I do?" He asked.

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but she never got the chance, Troy leaned in and kissed her.

**She wants to but she won't**

_Big trouble, losing control  
__Primary resistance at a critical low  
__On the double, gotta get hold  
__Point of no return, one second to go_

**Troy and Sharpay  
****Together?**

"Stop it Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed and moved away from him.

"You want it, I want it, why can't we have it?!"

"Because theres complications!"

"Like what?"

"Gabriella and Zeke you idiot."

_No response on any level  
__Red alert this vessels under seige  
__Total overload all systems down  
__They've got control  
__Theres no way out, we are surrounded  
__Give in, give in  
__And relish every minute of it_

"Troy when did life get so confusing?" Sharpay sighed and looked at him.

"Since the moment I fell for you." He replied sincerely.

"And when was that?"  
"Kindergarten."  
Then he kissed her.

_Freeze, awake here forever  
__I feel a weakness, coming on_

"Ryan I can't take this anymore!" Sharpay fell onto her bed.

"Whats going on?" He asked and walked over to her.

"Troy is being so confusing, he wants me to break up with Zeke so we can be together."

**Life-long friends, life-long lovers?**

_Its not meant to be like this  
__Not what I planned at all  
__I don't want to feel like this  
__Yeah_

"Gabriella its over."

"Sharpay, we're done."

"What?!"

_No its not meant to be like this  
__Its just what I don't need  
__What made me feel like this?  
__Its definitely all your fault_

"I would have never fallen for you Sharpay had you not tripped me." Troy said into his phone.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She replied and hung up.

**Its not meant to be like this at all**

"Sharpay will you please be my girlfriend?"

**Not Meant To Be Like This**

**Coming Soon**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the Trailor now R&R cause as I say I am not writing the rest if ALL OF YOU don't review! Its kind of a lighter story than the other one I am currently doing 'Hide And Seek' I thought it should be. If you want to know the song just ask me, I'll give it to you.  
R&R

I hope you all enjoyed the Trailor now R&R cause as I say I am not writing the rest if ALL OF YOU don't review! Its kind of a lighter story than the other one I am currently doing 'Hide And Seek' I thought it should be. If you want to know the song just ask me, I'll give it to you.R&R 

Coop  
XxX

I hope you all enjoyed the Trailor now R&R cause as I say I am not writing the rest if ALL OF YOU don't review! Its kind of a lighter story than the other one I am currently doing 'Hide And Seek' I thought it should be. If you want to know the song just ask me, I'll give it to you.R&R 


	2. Best Friend

**Best Friend**

Sharpay finished her song with a playful smile and a wink towards the audience, then the school auditorium erupted into applouse and cheering. She smiled, proud of what she had just done. It had been the first East High Concert, and all the pupils who had starred in musicals had to take part. Troy had, Gabriella had, Ryan had, even Kelsi and Sharpay was to close the show. The curtains closed and Troy, Ryan, Gabriella and Kelsi all ran out and took their places beside Sharpay. On her left side stood Troy, and then Gabriella and on her right side stood Ryan and then his girlfriend Kelsi. They were all drama couples, apart from Sharpay and Zeke that is. They all took hands, and she felt both Troy and Ryan squeeze heres at the same time, she smiled and squeezed theirs back before the curtains pulled back again and they took a bow. Next year Sharpay knew it would be more than them, Mrs Parker the music teacher wanted to set up a school choir. Sharpay thought this was a good idea but it would also bring one more clique into the school, Music Dweebs. Sure when the winter musicale had happened last year then everyone had broken out of their cliques but that didn't last long. Now over a year later, the only tight friendships that were kept were that within the Drama and Basketball groups. Even Taylor had goneback to her Scholastic Decathlon geek thing eventually, Gabriella still helped out at the competitions and was on the team but she didn't speak to them otherwise. It was just easier this way.

The curtains closed for hte final time and they could hear people standing up to leave they all hugged one another behind the stage.

"You were brilliant Sharpay." Gabriella commented and hugged her best girl friend.

"What about you?! You were amazing you guys!" Sharpay said, turning to all of them. They were all very excited.

"Hey guys, all of us should go to mine and Sharpays house, we should stay there tonight. You know, to celebrate?" Ryan offered.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Kelsi said and gave Ryan a big kiss, she had been so nervous about actually doing this and it had been Ryan who had managed to speak her into it and after three weeks of persuasion she had decided to give it a shot. Turns out, Kelsi was not only a composer but a singer too! Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy, who returned it and then Sharpay found herself in the middle of two couples making out. She raised an eyebrow and felt her heart sting for Zeke. Just then he came running through the doors from backstage.

"Shar!" He called and she turned around with a smile, she ran into his waiting arms and he spun her round. "You were amazing." He said and kissed the tip of her nose lightly, she giggled and jumped up, catching his lips with her own and soon the stage had three couples, all kissing passionately on it.

They didn't even hear the curtains being raised again some five minutes later and then the embarrassed clearing of the throat from Mrs Darbus and Jack Bolton.

"Well!" Mrs Darbus said rather loudly, which made them all break apart in embarrassment.

"Well...Troy..." Jack said and looked at his son who was blushing rather brightly, they all looked at the ground trying to hold back their laughter.

* * *

That night they were all settled at Ryan and Sharpays, into the movie room. Ryan had brought in blankets and bowls of popcorn and big bottles of juices. So they all lay, Sharpay and Troy lay in the middle of one blanket with Gabriella on Troys side and Zeke on Sharpays outside, and then there was Ryan and Kelsi who were snuggled up on the couch under a blanket.  
"I still can't believe you guys have a movie room." Troy said in awe, Sharpay smirked.

"Our house is big, we ran out of ideas." She said with a simple shrug and then suddenly jumped up. "Don't do that!" She said to Troy who had a fiendish grin plastered across his gface, Zeke and Gabriella were laughing too.

"What happened?" Ryan asked looking down at them all.

"Troy tickled me!" Sharpay whined and pouted, but that didn't work because just then Zeke and Troy pounced on Sharpay and started tickling her, she was kicking her legs in the air and giggling, laughing so much she actually snorted. Which then had the whole room in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god I did NOT just snort!" Sharpay cried, coveringher mouth in shock as she sat up.

"Yeah you really did!!" Gabriella giggled, she practically had tears in her eyes from the laugher. Sharpay whined.

"So unfair!" She cried out which just fueled the laughter. Until Ryan snorted, then everyone was laughing at him.

"What is it like in the Evans gene pool or something?!" Zeke pointed and laughe.d Ryan pretended to go in the huff.

"Aw Ryan we didn't mean it as a bad thing..." Kelsi said and kissed his cheek, that brought out a smile and soon they were settling down again to watch the movie.

Sharpay lay awake, Zekes hand was around her waist and she was watching the ceiling, everyone had fallen asleep through the movie and Sharpay had switched it off, so now she lay in darkness alone. She listened to everyone elses deep breathing, the occasional snore coming from Ryan, she rolled her eyes and giggled toherself. Her hands were above her head and she was waiting until she felt tired to go to sleep, but so far she had nothing and didn't feel any different. Then a hand crept across her pillow and started playing with her hair. She turned her head and saw Troy, also awake. He smiled, she smiled back.

"I thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

Troy shook his head, "I wasn't. How you feeling?"

"Okay, just a bit...I dunno...fed up. You?" She whispered still, as did he.

"I'm alright, I still have a bit of a buzz from tonight. It was so cool." He smiled and she smiled back. Sharpay wasn't sure if Troys hand was around Gabriella or not since one hand was still resting on her head.

"Yeah tonight was awesome, it was so fun to do it with all of you."

"Next year we should all sing a song together for the finale."

"Next year there will be a choir, other singers."

"But there will still be us."

Sharpay shrugged and he stroked her cheek. "I don't know." She whispered softer now.

"There **will**" Troy whispered in a more forceful manner but stil reassuring at the same time. Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Okay, if you say so."

This brought a smile to Troys face, "Thats the spirit."

* * *

Ryan groaned and moved around in the morning light, the sun was pouring through the gaps in the curtains and he squinted his eyes open. Sitting up groggily, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his girlfriend beside him, Kesli Nielson, he was so glad they were together. She was stirring in her sleep too, Ryan moved his gaze from Kelsi to his three friends and twin sister on the floor. It was there he saw the oddest sight. Gabriella had hand entwined with Troys right hand, but Troy was facing Sharpay who was also facing Troy, and with his left hand he was touching her cheek. Zeke had his arm around Sharpays waist and both Gabriella and Zeke had their faces in their partners backs. Kelsi sat up beside him.

"Should we even ask?" She asked with a raised eyeborw and indicated to the four on the floor.

Ryan shook his head, "Way too much drama." He dismissed.

"Funny I thought you liked that..." Kelsi teased and Ryan smiled at her, he tickled her gently and she giggled.

"Ryan Evans stop..." She said pleadingly but he didn't, he just went on tickling her until she was in the same state as Sharpay had been the previous night, and thus waking up their friends that were sleeping. Troy quickly removed his hand from Sharpays cheek before she woke up and noticed it but he would ask her about it later. Now, they had plans to make.

After a full day of going out to the mall, the girls getting their nails down and then going to see a movie, then shopping for the best part of the afternoon until the mall actually closed, Ryan was exhausted. Him and Sharpay had just arrived home and the maids had already cleared up the mess they had left from the sleepover, which suited them fine. They walked upstairs and split at the top, going to their own bedrooms. Sharpay got to hers and began to unpack her purchases from the bags and she opened her walk in wardrobe, it was huge there was a whole side for shoes, a side for tops, trousers, and skirts too and she had a button the cause all these little drawers to come out of the end so she could deicde what jewllery to wear. The shoes also came out on little platforms too. And then hanging from the ceiling on little neat gold hangers were all her handbags, so she could just grab one and decide. She had just finished hanging up all the skirts and tops, and the cute pair of pink high heels she had bought and was closing the cupboard door behind her when she heard the door to her room close, she turned round and came face-to-face with Ryan.

"Oh, hey Ryan." She said and smiled, Ryan sat on her bed and smiled fakely back. "Whats up?" She asked and sat down beside him.

"What was with you and Troy this morning?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"He had his hand on your cheek when we woke up."

"He did?" Sharpay ignored the fact that her heart skipped a beat there.

"Yeah, and you must have noticed."  
"Well we were awake and speaking after you guys had all gone to sleep and he stroked my cheek, he must have just left his hand there when we fell asleep." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, so theres nothing going on between you guys?" Ryan asked.

"No Ryan!" Sharpay laughed, "Ew he's my best friend, there is definetely nothing happening between me and Bolton."  
"And you don't like him?"  
"No Ryan I do not like Troy Bolton."Sharpay smiled and Ryan, obviously relieved now smiled and got up. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the room. Sharpay lay on her back on the bed, she looked at the ceiling laughing to herself about the conversation she and Ryan had just shared.  
"Me...liking Troy Bolton." She murmurered and laughed softly to herself. Then her heart skipped a few beats and she gasped, _I don't...do I?

* * *

_

**Yeah so that was the first chapter, sorry it took so long but I am shocked at the response this has had. I am so happy! I mean 16 reviews for the trailor alone?! Have you got any idea how hyper I am? I don't even know how I am going to answer all these reviewers here like I normally do. But I will! And YOU reader, BECOME a reviewer! I will love you for life 3  
**_Reviewer Time_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Heres the first chapter, again I am sorry it took so long!!**_

_-MaDtV-**: Sorry I was so long, school and stuff. :(**_

_actingalexis13**: Done! Thanks!**_

_ZaShLeYhSm14**: Oh this one WILL all my other endings are so...well cliffhangery...or sad. NOT THIS ONE I PROMISE:P**_

_The Summer Breeze**: Thank you very much! I love your name!**_

_Shoelace22**: Thanks so much sorry I was so long.**_

_M**: here you are person! Thanks.**_

_xxzashleyforevaxx**: Aww geez,I hope I do. I love getting people addicted to me. :P**_

_XBeautifulBabe405X**: I promise this will have a happy ending. I PROMISE! Haha, don't be complaining 'bout ma endings! Joke :P**_

_x0emz0x**: Thanks so much, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_ThinkingOfYou**: Oh yeah, I think I did but just in case I didn't the song is called The Walk by Imogen Heap. She is one of my favourite artists and I love all her songs. Thanks again!**_

_Ravenscheer23**: I know I LOVE that line. But Sharpays soo not the kind to fall for it so...yeah. Its nice though. Thanks!**_

_zashleyalways**: Thanking you! Sorry I was a while.**_

_xBeautifulSoulx**: Awww geez now I'm flattered. Thanks!**_

_Mac'Squeaky**: Awww thank you Mac. I am glad you think like that. :P **_

_Tammi92**: Aww thank you!!**_

**Thank you SO much everyone who reviewed, there were so many of you and I LOVED that. Lets keep that trend going. I am still shocked, you all must love me. Or you just want me to hurry up and get these done so I can work on the sequals to Happy Together and Save Me...yes I see right through you all. Haha!!!  
Loving yous!  
Coop**

**XxX**


	3. Second Thoughts

**Hey all. I thought I would start putting the little bit where I speak to you up here...to make the ending seem more drah-matic. Haha. Listen to me being all like that. Anyway I hope you like the second installment to Not Meant To Be Like This!  
**_Reviewer Time_

Angel Of The Starz**: Thanks so much hope you like this better!  
**Shoelace22**: Thank you!  
**socceroxztroypayroxzgrl**: Thanks so much! Zashley/Troypay DOES rock!  
**ThinkingOfYou**: Aww thanks, updated as fast as possible!  
**le disco**: Thank you very much, updated as quick as possible.  
**actingalexis13**: Yup! Sharpay really is just...confused haha. Thanks so much again!  
**-MaDtV-**: Thanks so much I updated quick. :P  
**Chel08**: no we shouldn't need to wait too long I promise! Thank you.  
**AlwaysxAddicted**: I love your name btw haha well I can't wait for those million times! Thanks.  
**stessa**: Thank you, Troypay rocks. 3  
**XBeautifulBabe405X**: Well THIS is a happy story. :) Sorry that unahppy stories come naturally to me -cries- OMG HAVE YOU POSTED THEM YET?! I wanna read them haha. Tell me when you do. I will go right away and reeeaaad. Hope you like this!  
**xxzashleyforevaxx**: Did you review twice? Gee I guess that means you like it. :D Hope you like the update.**

**

* * *

**

**Second Thoughts**

Sharpay Evans sat at the breakfast table with her half a glass of orange juice and sighed, she had been thinking about Troy all evening, all night. She wasn't meant to!Sharpay scolded herself, she was supposed to be thinking about Zeke and his biceps...his dark sexy skin...his puppy dog like eyes...and that he was on the basketball team with Troy..Sharpay jolted herself, she had to stop thinking about her best friend, she wasn't supposed to see him like that. Sharpay sighed, she wasn't meant to be thinking of his beatuiful blue eyes, so deep. Or his brown hair that flew whenever he spun around, and that smile...made Sharpay practically melt insi...No. She wasn't meant to think like that, she mentally scolded herself and looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ryan walked cheerily into the room. She glared at him.

"Morning!" He said with a happy look on his face. Of course _he_ would be happy Sharpay thought to herself.

"Morning." She mumbled and took a big gulp of her orange juice.

"Whats up with you?" Ryan asked as he sat down. Sharpay put down the glass and glared at him.

"Whats up with me? _Whats up with me_?!?! Whats up is that you asked yesterday if there was anything going on between me and Bolton, and then asked me if I liked him...and since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about him! Thats whats up." She said dramatically. Ryan just looked at her blankly.

"Wish I never asked." He said and she nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine you wouldn't." She snapped.

"Please Sharpay calm down, lets leave things the way they are. Don't go doing anything..."  
"I wasn't going to Ryan! I'm not supposed to feel like this. And I won't, after a day or two." Sharpay said confidently, and cheered up a little bit.

"Good." Ryan smiled, "Things are great right now and we don't wanna ruin that."  
"I know." Sharpay finished her orange juice and stood up, walking out of the room and back upstairs to get ready for school.

Once they were in the school Sharpay smiled, Zeke was waiting over at her locker. His face broke out into a smile when he saw her and she rushed over to him, he greeted her with a big kiss and a hug.

"And how are you today my sweet?" Zeke asked, leaning on the lockers beside hers as she opened her own. Inside she had her usual two extra tops, an extra skirt just in case, her mirror and a few photos of her and her friends. There was one that had been cut into a loveheart shape, of her and Zeke smiling out at the camera.

"I am good today, and you?" She asked and turned to face him, he was digging for something in his bag. "What are you looking for?"  
"Nothing...er..." He muttered and then took out a small brown box, "I got you something." The box was no bigger than a...jewellery box.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed and threw her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah, here..." Zeke handed her the box and got down on one knee. Sharpay looked at him with widened eyes and opened the box, she was concentrating on the box so much that she didn't notice Zeke bend down to tie his shoelace. Inside the box was a ring, a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god Zeke I don't know what to say, I mean I know we have been together for a really long time but I don't think we're ready for this, I mean I'm so young and so are you and we have our whole lives ahead of us. Do we really want to be tied down so young? I mean we still have the rest of high school and college to go through and what will our parents say?" She rambled without taking one breath and Zeke got up again.

"I guess I picked the wrong moment to tie my shoelace..." He said and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh..." Sharpay said with a smile on her face as Zeke took the ring out of the box and began to put it on her finger.

"Its a promise ring, so as long as you wear it we'll always be together." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead, Sharpay smiled.

"Ohhh." She said in realisation and looked at the ring, it looked so good on her finger. "Riight."

"Yeah, I saw it and thought of you." Zeke said sheepishly.

"Awww thats so sweet, this must have cost you...how much _did_ this cost you?" She asked and looked at him in horror.

"Ahh thats my secret." He wagged his finger at her with a grin, "Anyway we better get to homeroom." Zeke took his hand in hers and they walked to homeroom together, happy as ever. Troy was the last thing on Sharpays mind, that is until they walked into homeroom.

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy turned to face her with a smile on his face, he gave a wave and indicated for them to go over to where he, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad and Kelsi were. Sharpay put on a fake smile and walked over, she glanced up to the back of the room where Taylor sat with her Scholastic Decathlon buddies, Gabriella didn't even acknowledge them. It wasn't that thee had been some huge falling out, just the clique system had prevailed. And it always would, but their case was different, there is always an exception to the rules.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said as she sat on Zekes lap when he had sat down on the chair.

"Whats up?" Troy asked and then there was a loud shriek.

"Oh my god did you and Zeke get engaged or something?!" Gabriella shrieked and held up Sharpays hand, Sharpay looked at Troy. Was that panic in his eyes?

"No No nothing like that..." She said, and glanced at Troy again. He looked relieved, then again everyone did. "Its a promise ring, as long as I wear it we'll be together." She said with a smile.

"Aww that is so sweet, isn't that sweet Troy?" Gabriella smiled widely.

"Yeah, real nice." He said trying to sound as sincere as he could but Kelsi sensed the sarcasm.

"Was that sarcasm I heard there Troy?" She accused, not in a nasty way though.

"No! Why would I be sarcastic?" He asked and Kelsi shrugged.

"Thats what I wanted to know." She said.

Just then Mrs Darbus rushed into the room and walked up to the front, she sat at the chair.

"Alright students take your appropriate seats!" She said with a glare at Sharpay and Zeke, Sharpay jumped off his lap and took her usual seat right behind him. Zeke smiled at her. Mrs Darbus stood up again.

"Alright class settle down, settle down. I hope you all enjoyed our performance last night thank you Troy, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella!" She said in her usual announcing tone, the class clapped. "Now, since we are beginning a new month I will be posting the sign-up sheet for the Spring Musicale!" She said happily, and then began to take the register. Soon the bell rang and they all left. Troy waited outside the door for Sharpay since they had their next class together, he said goodbye to Gabriella and waited. Sharpay was the last one out.

"Hey Sharpay!" He said falling into step with her, Zeke was beside Sharpay too but going in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you at lunch right?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah!" She said and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking off.

"You and Zeke seem happy." Troy said with a smile.

"We're always happy." Sharpay replied and raised an eyebrow at Troy.

"I know! I just meant...ahh I dunno what I mean." Troy said and put his hand on his head playfully.

"Troy sometimes you can be so dumb." Sharpay laughed as they reached her locker, she opened it and began to take out some books.

"Hey!" Troy mocked offence and sulked for a minute, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Kidding!" She smiled and closed her locker door now that she had all she needed for the next class.

"I know..!" Troy said and Sharpay looked at him oddly, he was being so jumpy around her today she observed as they walked on.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked, still looking at him.

"Oh..basketball..." He looked back at her, "You?"

"Nothing really. I just tried on my new clothes."

"Yeah you looked pretty cute in them."

"Really?"  
"No..." Troy said with a smile and Sharpay felt her heart involountarily drop, "You looked sexy." He said. Sharpay looked at him and he walked ahead of her into the classroom. Troy _never_ called Sharpay sexy, pretty, cute and stuff was all he used to compliment her. Sexy, hot and beautiful were reserved for Gabriella...what had made him change his mind?


	4. Good Times

**Hey yall, hope you like this. I really liked writing this because it made me feel sort of happy and light. I wanted to show the good times that the group has before all the drama between Sharpay and Troy slowly begins to happen. Anyway I really hope you enjoy it! The reviews I have had for this story are record amount for only 3 chapters. You have no idea how happy it makes me!!! Keep going lovely Reviewers, you all rock!**

_Reviewer Time_  
_Shoelace22__**: Thanks very much here you go. :)  
**Angel Of The Starz__**: Yeah I liked that part, it was off ThatsSo Raven and for some reason was stuck in my head so I decided just to put it in, I thought it went quite well. Thanks!  
**socceroxztroypayroxzgrl__**: You are so right! And thank you very much. I am sort of trying to storm through this story.  
**ashley__**: I will try! I love hyper people. Thanks:)  
**lisha18__**: Aww thanks!  
**xofalling2deep__**: Hmm...definitely. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Mac'Squeaky__**: Haha but she is SO blind. And she will be for some time -spoiler-  
**AlwaysxAddicted__**: Troypay really IS love. So much better than Troyella. :) But thank you very much!  
**The Summer Breeze__**: Two words: Thank. You!  
**actingalexis13__**: I love confusing Sharpay. I love making Troy angry and jealous too. :P  
**stessa__**: Yeah well I am hoping, he won't. Really hoping. But he might. I can't promise much! Thanks!  
**Puddleduck. troypayluv.__**: Aww thanks! Troypay is the best. Troy + Sharpay meant for one another. :)  
**ThinkingOfYou__**: Thank you very much! Heres the next installment!  
**XBeautifulBabe405X__**: Haha yeah she did put her foot in it and I checked out all your stories, you'll see I reviewed. They ROCKED! I loved them. Well done. :)  
**Zoey24_**_: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!_**

Ahh I love it, all my reviews. You make me so happy you guys. So keep it up! I enjoy reading them and replying. But now I will shut up, and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Good Times

Sharpay Evans eyed Troy Bolton from where she sat at the back of the classroom, to where he sat at the front. Her mind was still resting on what Troy had said. _"You look sexy..."_ fluttered around in her head for the rest of the school day and she couldn't help feel a flutter in her heart whenever she thought of it. Scolding herself in her mind as well, she wasn't _supposed_ to look at Troy like that, he was her best friend and her best girl friends boyfriend. Also her boyfriends friend. That made him off limits in more than three ways. But the more she thought of it, the more she found the fact that he was forbidden, so intoxicating. So seductive... So wrong she reminded herself and snapped back into the real world.

The school day ended rather quickly, Sharpay walked over to her locker and opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. She put her books in and read it, smiling to herself with glee. Her heart lifted, and she looked down the hallway for her twin brother. There he was, walking towards her with his girlfriend Kelsi at his arm who smiled at her too. She gave a small smile back.

"Hey are you coming to the diner later on? We were all gonna go get a drink and some snacks there around 7." Kelsi asked Sharpay who nodded.

"Yeah why not? I'll bring Zeke along too." She said with a small smile playing across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ryan asked, catching on.

"This." She said holding up the note.

"What does it say?" Ryan asked.

"Thats none of our business!" Kelsi scolded Ryan with a wink at Sharpay and dragged him away. "We'll see you later!" She called back with a wave and Sharpay waved too. She looked at the note once more and grinned, shutting her locker door and walkig down the school hall to the main doors.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_Come meet me at the park after school I have a little special something for you._

_Love, Zeke xxx_

Which is how Sharpay found herself walking into the park that seperated her house from Troy Boltons, it was a huge park and gorgeous in the sunny weather. Sharpay scanned the park, looking for Zeke. Her eyes drew to her favourite spot and she remembered telling him how she loved to sit underneath the huge oak tree that sat in the right hand corner of the park, just in front of Troy boltons house coincidentally and right across from hers, you could see it from her bedroom window and she loved that. In the summer the sun would shine down so brightly and she could seek shelter in the shade the branches and leave offered, and in the night she could seek comfort with its huge bark and delicate leaves everytime she felt sad. It was a pleasure she couldn't live without. Her eyes rested on the shadow created by the trees thick trunk and there was Zeke, waiting for her with a little picnic blanket set out and some juice and popcorn. She laughed and walked over to him.

"So what is this?" She asked, laughing once she was nearing him. Zeke saw her and smiled getting up he walked over to her and embraced her. She laughed and repeated,  
"So what is this?"

"What do you think?" Zeke asked, leading her gently with his arm around her waist and sitting her down on the picnic blanket. She was still smiling as Zeke sat beside her.

"I dunno." She shrugged playfully and looked back over at Zeke.

"Its a picnic in your favourite place in the world." He said and she smiled softly.

"You..really...are...the best...boyfriend...ever." She said in between giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. This seemed to please him.

"I know." He said with a wide white-toothed grin. Sharpay laughed.

"Egotistical!" She mocked and threw a piece of popcorn at him before eating one. He mocked offense and threw one back.

"How very dare you!" He said in a fake posh English accent and threw some more at her.

"Meanie!" She squealed and tried to dodge the flying popcorn laughing at the same time.

"Me a meanie?! You started it!"

Sharpay didn't reply, instead she threw some popcorn back, Zeke caught one in his mouth and laughed.

"Hah! I win." He stated.

"How?" Sharpay pouted.

"I just do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Zeke smiled triumphiantly.

"Even if I do this?" Sharpay giggled and much to Zekes horror she picked up the big bowl of popcorn, and poured it over his head. He tried to dodge the rain of popped corn, but he was too late and they went all over him. He shrieked. Sharpay laughed.

"I think you will find I win now." She giggled.

"Mmmhmmm you do." He said and threw his hands up in defeat before brushing some popcorn off of his top.

"But I love you..." She said and lay down on the picnic blanket, embracing the sun almost.

"Love you too." He muttered happily and lay beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Troy Bolton sat in his living room watching the park, he had been looking in Sharpays bedroom window, they used to wave at eachother or flash their lights on and off to show they were in there but Sharpay wasn't in her bedroom window so Troy was watching the park. He liked to see the families, or the children playing. Sometimes people went on their own at nights to the park, Troy could see them from his bedroom window. There was always this one girl went, he knew she was a girl cause of her long hair tied back into a ponytail. She liked to sit underneath the great oak tree at the right hand bottom corner of the park for hours. Troy liked to watch her but he didn't know who she was. One day he hoped to find out but whenever he decided to go he felt too tired. Troy sighed and looked at the tree now. He widened his eyes, _thats_ where Sharpay was. She was with Zeke and they were lying on a picnic blanket. There was an overturned bowl beside them and what looked like popcorn lying all over the blanket. Sharpay was laughing and Zeke was smiling at her. For some reason this annoyed Troy, he had always known she was too good for Zeke Baylor but he hated seeing her happy with him, happier than she looked like she had ever been with Troy himself. Troy sighed and walked away from the window.

* * *

Gabriella giggled and settled on Sharpays bed, she had been there for about an hour and they had been speaking about everything so far, but they hadn't approached the topic of boys yet. Sharpay was resting on her couch smiling to herself at her evening. Her and Zeke had stayed in the park until around 6.30pm just chatting about as many things as they could, then they had decided they better leave because their parents would be wondering about them and it was getting cold. Before Sharpay got home she called Ryan and told him she wasn't going to make the diner and felt too tired to go, Ryan told her Gabriella had said the same and the next thing Sharpay knew Gabriella was on her doorstep. Sharpay was glad she had a boyfriend like Zeke, he was besotted with her and she loved him so much she knew. Anything she felt for Troy Bolton would pass in time, but what she felt for Zeke was going to last.

"I wish Troy was more like Zeke." Gabriella sighed, this drew Sharpay out of her daydream.

"What?" She asked, unsure if she had heard Gabriella correctly.

"Troy, is nothing like Zeke. He's not as caring or as loving." She continued. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Zeke gave you that ring, and he takes you places all the time. He does things for you and he loves you. You're so lucky, he adores you Sharpay. Troy always seems distracted or somewhat bothered by me." Gabriella sighed. Sharpay felt kind of sorry for her.

"I guess I am lucky. And I could have a chat with Troy if you want."

"Would you?" Don't say I said though." Gabriella looked at Sharpay pleadingly.

"Of course." Sharpay smiled, "Tomorrow."


	5. The Talk

**Hey all! I hope you all like this one it took me ages to write because I was trying to put lots of things into the one chapter and hurry up and get the drama started here! So I realluy hope you enjoy it, and review! Keep on reviewing, all the reviews are just blowing me away here I am loving them! Keep it up reviewers and readers, you rock I love you!!! XxX**

_Reviewer Time  
AlwaysxAddicted__**: Haha well yeah, thanks though! I love that you say it! Doon't stoooooop!!  
**xofalling2deep__**: Well you'll see here what happens when she goes and see's him! Thanks I really like writing that party, it made me feel happy because I think its only fair there are good times (for some of the characters lol)  
**actingalexis13__**: Well you see at the end here what exactly happens lol. Thanks again! Troy is a green monster, or a red one. Either way, he's jealous.  
**socceroxztroypayroxzgrl__**: Thank you! I promise haha I love it too!  
**Shoelace22__**: Thank you very much!  
**lisha18__**: Haha thanks! Well now you can so read read!  
**le disco__**: Yeah I just seemed to be thinking of it, it was stuck in my head so I just put it in there. Thanks! I liked that too.  
**Hollywood x Blondie__**: Troypay IS love:P Thank you I appreciate it!  
**love and foreva zashleytroypay__**: Haha thank you very much!  
**stessa__**: Don't worry, I won't make you wait forever. :P Promise! Thanks so much see what happens below!  
**XBeautifulBabe405X__**: Hah you are most welcome and oh yes but lots of things can come from a chat...I don't think this was the desired reaction.  
**Mac'Squeaky__**: I posted it on time (I think) thanks so much!  
**Chel08_**_: Yeah things really are drama from here on! We have had the calm before the storm! Thanks!_**

Okay well thank you, and again you all rock so much! I am loving you all so much haha! Read and review and enjoy! Also, I won't be on at all most likely all of tomorrow and most of wednesday. Theres a big fire festival called Up Helly A' happening tomorrow and I'm having friends over. Chyaaa.  
Coop XxX  
**

* * *

**

**The Talk**

Sharpay sighed and walked into school the very next day, she wasn't particularly looking forward to having the 'talk' with Troy but she had to. She had promised Gabriella and besides, if Troy was distracted by something she wanted to know what was on his mind. Zeke slipped his arm around her waist from behind and she smiled at him, he really was the best boyfriend ever. He was always lavishing her with gifts, and the way he looked at her it was like she was the only girl in the world. Sharpay saw the way Ryan looked at Kelsi and it was exactly the same. She played a smirk on her face and leaned up to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you remember what everyone said when we started going out?" Zeke whispered into her ear. Sharpay looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The Ice Queen has thawed."  
"Oh yeah.." She cringed a little.

"You were all nice." He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose so she giggled.

"Yes I remember." She laughed and felt her back hit her own locker, he had his hands gently resting on her hips and now she was leaning on the locker with her hands at his chest.

"Hey guys, get a room." Ryan commented and Sharpay turned to see him with his arm around Kelsi who was smiling sweetly.

"Hey! I just got a great idea." Kelsi burst out, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan all looked at her questioningly, "We should double!" She smiled.

"Oh my god yeah that would be great!" Sharpay smiled and looked up at Zeke, "What do you think?"  
"I'm cool with it." Zeke said and looked at Ryan.

"Me too." He said and kissed Kelsi's cheek, "I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner."

Kelsi smiled "Great thats settled then."

They were all laughing when Troy and Gabriella came up, Troy smiled at them and Gabriella smiled weakly. Troys hand was casually placed around Gabriellas shoulders but it didn't seem to be as loving as th way Ryan was holding Kelsi, Ryan held Kelsi close like he never wanted to let her go; Troy held Gabriella like she was his girlfriend but he didn't care much about her and Sharpay knew this hurt Gabriella. She could see it in her eyes and the small pout-like frown that played its way on her face and she shot her a sympathetic look quickly before anyone could see it.

"Hey guys." Troy smiled his usual cool, fly-by smile and Sharpay smiled in reply.

"Hey man." Troy and Zeke both hit their fists against eachother, Sharpay and Gabriella rolled their eyes at eachother.

"So is it settled then?" Kelsi looked at Zeke and Sharpay suggestively.

"Yeah. How about tomorrow 6.30pm?" Sharpay asked and Kelsi and Ryan nodded before Kelsi practically dragged him away and over to the theatre.

"So, guys what are you doing tonight?" Zeke asked.

"Oh...well I was gonna help Troy with his homework." Sharpay said quickly.

"You were?" Troy asked, which recieved him a kick from Gabriella, "You were!"  
"Yeah, we were gonna do that." Sharpay looked at Zeke with a small smile on her face. Zeke raised his eyebrow at Troy and then at Sharpay.

That evening Sharpay sighed, she was standing outside Troys front door and had been for a few minutes, she had been dreading actually having to press the doorbell and go inside. For once she did not want to see her best friend Troy Bolton. But she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Hearing the _ding-dong_ go through the house and then movements as someone got up to answer it. The shuffling of their feet to get to the door and then when they opened it to reveal Jack Bolton. Sharpay smiled, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hello Coach Bolton. I was wondering is Troy here?" She asked with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah...sure come in. He never said you were coming." Jack said and opened the door wider to let her in, "Just go right on up." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she passed him and opened the porch door she she stepped into the hall. Sharpay slowly walked up the stairs and down the hallway til she came to Troys wooden door. With a quick movement she knocked, two times and then opened the door. He was inside lying on his bed playing some guitar, he had taken up guitar around half a year ago in the summer and had stuck to it. Sharpay loved to hear him play and sing to her, sometimes they sang together but most times it was one or the other.

"Hey!" He said with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey." Sharpay smiled and sat down on the bottom of his bed, he put his guitar on its stand and sat up beside her.

"Sup? You're helping me with my homework? Or was that just a lie." Troy raised his eyebrows, he was obviously happy. Sharpay knew a way to change the mood dramatically.

"Troy...we have to talk." She took a deep breath.

His face fell, "You're breaking up with me when we haven't even started going out yet?" He said in a joking manner.

"Troy I'm trying to be serious." She sighed.

"Oh...well then whats up?" He asked and looked at her seriously.

"Gabriella was over at mine last night...and she said something."

"Said what?"  
"She said you've been all distracted these past few weeks and not as caring and loving as you used to be. She wants to know why and so do I. I'm your best friend right? Can't you tell me whats on your mind?" Sharpay looked at him. He looked away.

"I never realised i was being distracted. I guess something else as been on my mind..." He began.

"Who?"  
"...Well actually some_one_ else..." Troy muttered.

This drew Sharpays full attention, "Someone else? You mean, you're interested in someone thats not Gabriella?!"

"Yes..." Troy nodded weakly.

"Who?" She asked, looking at him in horror, "And you might want to let Gabriella know, because you can't keep leading her on like this Troy. Its unfair."

"I know." Troy sighed, and lay down on the bed, Sharpay lay beside him.

"Who is she?" She asked.

Troy didn't reply, he looked down at the floor of his bedroom. Sharpay reached across and lifted his head.

"Troy...tell me." She whispered and he took her hand in his.

"The person thats distracting me...is..." He hesitated. Sharpay raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.

"Its you."

Sharpay sighed and lay down on her bed, why did this have to happen? Why did Troy have to confuse her so? She sighed in frustration and remembered the rest of what had happened after he had told her, even though she didn't want to. She was dreading telling Gabriella, and she knew she would need some advice from Ryan before she did anything. He was out with Kelsi just now but he'd be back soon.

_"What?! Troy you can't...its like...forbidden!" She cried out, alarmed._

_"I know Sharpay I know! But I can't help thinking..." Troy trailed off and looked away, Sharpay sat up._

_"Thinking what?!"  
"That it could have been you and me. I mean, we could have gotten together before Gabriella and Zeke." He looked at her and sat up enthusiastically._

_"No Troy..."  
"Just listen..."  
"No Troy!" She interrupted and stepped off the bed, away from him. He had looked at her so shocked. She turned around and left, as soon as she was out the house she just ran, ran right into the park and into the shadows until she was at the other side and she ran right up the steps to her hgouse and slammed the door shut behind her, panting. Troy had watched her from his bedroom window, filled with regret._

Sharpay sighed as she heard the front door gently close, at last she was saved. Sharpay rushed out of her room and met Ryan at the top of the stairs, he seemed so happy. Like he had had one of the best nights of his life, and he probably had. He seemed surprised to see her so rushed all the same.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, Sharpay seemed distressed.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Its Troy."  
"What about him?" He asked and started directing Sharpay back to her room.

"Well Gabriella asked me to find out why Troy was being distracted and then I did, I went to his house and we talked and he said he was distracted cause he really likes me.As more than a best friend." She looked at Ryan and stopped, Ryan paused in thought.

"Well, its not like you've done anything wrong. So when you tell Gabriella, she can't blame you for anything right?" Ryan said and Sharpay looked to the phone slowly.

"I suppose, its not like we kissed or anything..."She said in thought.

"You didn't did you?!"

"No of course not!" She hit Ryans arm and walked into her room to phone Gabriella.

Sharpay picked up the pink sparkly phone and began to dial Gabriellas number slowly, Ryan was listening in on the other line so he could hear the conversation and was in his room. Sharpay hesitated before pressing the last number but she finally did, she heard the phone ring and could imagine Gabriella, unsuspecting and happy heading to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said into the phone faking happiness.

"Oh! Hey did you speak to Troy?" She asked hopefully, Sharpay closed her eyes and cringed.

"Yes...I did..." She stuttered.

"Oh? What did he say?" She asked enthusiastically.

"He...erm said he likes someone else...thats why he's been so distracted..." She said, praying Gabriella wouldn't ask who.

"Who? Did he say who?" Gabriella asked, and Sharpays heart dropped.

"Yeah...he did..."  
"And?"  
"Its me, I'm the one he likes." Sharpay said quickly. She listened, there was silence on the other end so she continued, "I left as soon as he said that and i am so sorr..."  
"You?!" Gabriella interrupted, "You, couldn't be happy with Zeke could you. No, you had to take my boyfriend too! You had to ruin my life! I knew you still hated me for taking the musicale from you last year! Was all of this some sort of strange, sick twisted revenge?!?!" Gabriella screeched into the phone, Sharpay could tell she was easily crying.  
"Gabriella you know its not like that at all I just..." Sharpay began.

"Don't even TRY to say anything!!!" She squealed, "You are a whore! You _slut_!" She shouted and hung up. Sharpay put the phone down, feeling rather numb and bit her bottom liup. She had expected Gabriellas reaction to be something similar to that, and she had done nothing wrong. But why did she feel so bad?


	6. Ruined Date

**Hey all, I didn't get as many reviews this time. :( I was sad but this is only going to be quick because I wasn't really...feeling it if you know what I mean so I'm sorry if this chapters horrible. I have to go, I'm not feeling too great.  


* * *

**

Ruined Date

Sharpay sighed, she did not want to know what the next day at school would be like. She knew Ryan would be coming soon and he would help her with whatever was going to happen from now on. He was good like that, and she appreciated it. Sharpay was just staring at the phone, she felt so guilty even though it wasn't her fault Troy felt like this. She hadn't meant for that to happen at all. She heard the door open and Ryan came into the room.

"Hey." He said and sat down beside her.

"Hey." She muttered and he put his arm around her.

"I know I didn't do anything...but I feel so guilty..." She confessed.

"I know, but Gabriella is just angry right now. Give her time to cool off." He advised.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"I trust you."

"In fact, I bet at school she will be totally normal with you." He said and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

School was not normal. Sharpay walked in that morning and Zeke wasn't waiting at her locker. She panicked a little and stood at it, Ryan went to go see Kelsi and came back after a few minutes with Kelsi at his arm. 

"Still no sign of him?" Kelsi asked, Sharpay shook her head.

"Maybe he's late?" Ryan offered.

"He's never late."

Just then Zeke walked over to them, he wasn't smiling though. Sharpay smiled when she saw him and went to hug him but he pushed her away and leaned against the locker beside her own. She looked at him confused and then looked over his shoulder to see where he had come from, Gabriella was standing over at the other end of the corridor with a smirk on her face. Sharpay looked shocked, and glared at her. Gabriella waved innocently and walked away.

"I could kill her." Kelsi murmured after seeing it also.

"So what have you been doing behind me back then?" Zeke wanted to know, "With Troy Bolton?"

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"I guess this means we should go now." Ryan said and Kelsi nodded, the couple walked away over to the theatre. Sharpay watched them go.

"Nothings happening between me and Troy Bolton." She said, "I promise."

"Thats not what Gabriella said." Zeke muttered.

"And who are you gonna believe? Your girlfriend of half a year, or her ex-friend." Sharpay asked, Zeke looked at her.

"Ex-friend?"

"We fell out last night."

"How?"

"On the phone."

"Why?"

"Troy likes me and she got jealous." Sharpay blurted out quickly, Zeke stepped backwards.

"_What?!_" He squealed.

"But I don't like him back Zeke, thats what matters right?" She said and stepped closer to him.

He hesitated.

"Don't say you're going to let Troy Bolton be the end of us." She whispered.

"Well...when you put it like that..."Zeke smiled and scooped her up, he lifted her off the ground and kissed her, she returned it. At the other end of the hall Gabriella was spying, she growled in discontent and walked away through the halls. By the time they had stopped kissing and Zeke had let her down the bell rang. They had no classes together that day so wouldn't see eachother til after school.

"Hey Zeke, remember we are doubling tonight with Ry and Kels." She said as she walked away.

"I will!" He called back and went the opposite direction.

Once Sharpay reached her next class she realised she had to sit net to Troy Bolton and was instantly dreading it. He had probably heard about that morning and she was even wondering if him and Gabriella were still together. Sharpay also regretted telling Gabriella, but she had done it already and had to move on.

"Hey." Troy said when she sat down.

"Hey." She replied and put her books on her desk.

"I heard about you and Zeke this morning, I'm sorry." He tried to offer his condolences, Sharpay looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you even talking about?" She asked.

"You and Zeke broke up."

"Who told you that?"

"Gabriella."

"Why am I not surprised?" She said and rolled her eyes as they waited for the teacher. She continued, "Zeke and I had a little arguement. We did not break up, we kissed and made up."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, exactly. Are you and Gabi still together?" She asked, using Gabriellas nickname is disgust.

"Yeah." He said and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged.

* * *

That night Sharpay and Ryan were ready to go, Sharpay had opted for wearing a new pink top she had that was a halterneck and some tight jeans, Ryan was wearing a shirt and baggy jeans. They smiled at one another and went to go meet their dates at the diner. They walked there together, the night was dark and yet calm. It was niceto walk there, they spoke about Troy and Sharpays situation, Sharpay and Zeke and Troy and Gabriella. Ryan never appreciated change, he liked things the way they were and didn't want Troy to go ruining it. 

"Just...don't let him come in between you and Zeke." Ryan said and Sharpay nodded as they reached the diner, Kelsi and Zeke were already there waiting for them. Their faces brightened when they saw Ryan and Sharpay.

Sharpay went in and sat next to Zeke, Ryan sat next to Kelsi. They gave eachother a little peck on the cheek before Ryan and Sharpay both picked up menus.

Just then Troy and Gabriella walked in, Gabriella gave a little smirk over to Sharpay and Troy looked longingly at her. Zeke gripped Sharpays hand.

"How about we just get out of here?" Ryan offered.

"I like that idea." Zeke said and the four got up out of their table and left.

Later that evening Ryan lay on Sharpays bed, Sharpay was sitting at her window looking out at the park. The night was dark and caused the park to fall to the light of the moon and the streetlights, the tree she loved cast a shadow over one corner of the park.

"I can't believe Troy and Gabriella tonight." Ryan fumed, he had a right. His date had been ruined after all. He continued, "I mean they can't let us be happy can they? You know I hate Gabriella right now. And I hate Troy. He wants to go around and change everything and make everything bad. What he wants will make everyone unhappy."

"I know." Sharpay said quietly. Her gaze averted to some movement in the street, Troy was walking home alone. "He's going home."

"Like right now?" Ryan asked.

"Mmmhm." Sharpay nodded and looked at Ryan.

"He's a jerk. He's an asshole." Ryan began again only Sharpay wasn't listening, she watched the light of Troys bedroom go on and saw his silhouette. He looked right at her and she let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"Nothing.." She lied and Troy just kept right on looking at her. So she stared back.

"Whats going on?" Ryan came beside her and Troy moved, pretending to do something.

"I told you it was nothing."

"I just wanted to know for myself." Ryan said and looked at the time. "I better go hit the hay. See you in the morning." He said with a hug and kiss to her forehead and then left.

Sharpay looked back at the window, Troy was standing watching her again. Only now, it was creepy and not funny. She closed the curtains and shuddered.


	7. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I am discontinueing this because I seriously cannot think of anything for it. If you have any ideas then sure. But I can't, and whenever I try to write anyhting I just feel so like "urgh I can't do this" besides I have a hella lotta going on right now. **

**School.**

**Birthday coming up (yay)**

**Holiday**

**Preperation for folios**

**Family stuff**

**I'm getting over some mental hurdles so I think I need to cut down on my stories. This is the one that got cut cause I was beginning to struggle anyway. I am very sorry but if you want I can do this one thing for you.**

**WHOEVER WANTS TO TAKE THIS FANFICTION AND USE IT AS THEIR OWN PM ME AND TELL ME AND I WILL SAY IF YOU CAN OR NOT**

**Thank You So Much For Reviewing**

_Angel Of The Starz_

_-cRaZyN3sS_

_actingalexis13_

_ZaShLeYhSm14_

_The Summer Breeze_

_Shoelace22_

_M_

_xxzashleyforevaxx_

_XBeautifulBabe405X_

_xOemzOx_

_ThinkingOfYou_

_Ravenscheer23_

_zashleyalways_

_xBeautifulSoulx_

_Mac'Squeaky_

_Tammi92_

_socceroxztroypayroxzgrl_

_le disco_

_Chel08_

_AlwaysxAddicted_

_stessa_

_love and foreva zashleytroypay_

_AshelyZac4life_

_ashley_

_xofalling2deep_

_Puddleduck. troypayluv._

_Zoey24_

_Zac Efron Obsessed_

**You are all great and I am still loving you all for reviewing!**


End file.
